


Lost and Found

by Stella_Malodi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Creeper Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Conflicted Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis: Winter Soldier Spotter, F/M, Fluff and Crack, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy is a particularly good finder, and Steve is... not.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Excuse <em>you</em>, but I work for <em>Jane.”</em></p>
<p>“Who works for me.”</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh. She works for <em>Pepper.</em> But that’s not important. What <em>is</em> important is finding out what Creepy Coffee Guy is doing in your lab.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sightsoblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightsoblind/gifts).



> Hey, another prompt I actually wrote! This one's from sightsoblind: "That dude needs a shower!"
> 
> Friendly Reminder: In this Soulmate AU, everyone is born with a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing or telling anyone what it says is a big taboo.

He was, of all things, standing in line for coffee when his life changed twice over.

The person standing in front of him was a woman, a few years younger than him (physically) with long, brown hair and big, blue eyes. She was looking around the shop with interest—people watching. She’d glanced at him a few times, but she hadn’t been obnoxious about it, so it didn’t really bother him.

Some people had no compunctions about openly staring at him.

He didn’t pay much attention to her until she hummed and nodded to herself. Then he looked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. When she noticed, she shrugged, and nodded towards the large windows of the shop. He looked—and was stunned.

That was _Bucky!_

Then, the woman who had spotted the Winter Soldier spoke, and Steve found himself shocked again—shocked, and torn.

_"That_ dude needs a shower,” his Soulmate said, “among other things.”

What was he supposed to do now? He needed to go after Bucky, but this was his _Soulmate!_ He couldn’t _lose_ her, not when he’d just found her! But if he stayed, he might lose Bucky…

A flash of light in his peripherals, followed by the sound of a fake camera shutter, gave him his solution: he whipped out his phone.

“I think I’m gonna—” his Soulmate was saying, but stopped when she saw his phone. “What the—” He took a picture of her and ran out of the shop, her indignant, “Hey!” following after him.

He’d see her again, and apologize.

Just as soon as he brought in Bucky.

 

* * *

  
“It was _super_ weird, Jane. And kinda creepy, even if he _was_ stupidly attractive. He just… took my picture and ran. Didn’t even say anything.” She blinked, then frowned. “Huh, that’s right—he _didn’t_ say anything. I wonder…” She shook her head, exasperated with herself for jumping to _ridiculous_ conclusions.

Jane, still immersed in her Science! made a noise of acknowledgement and continued to ignore her. Darcy rolled her eyes and left her to it.

 

* * *

 

Darcy had nearly forgotten the weird encounter in the coffee shop when she looked up from her work one morning and saw something… odd. Tony, in his workshop/lab, was holding a phone and laughing. A _lot_. She thought there might actually be tears. Still, amused!Tony wasn’t _that_ odd. The really weird thing was his company.

She recognized that man.

Without a second thought, she dashed out of Jane’s lab and into Tony’s. “What are you doing here?” she demanded.

He turned to her, a look of pure shock on his face. After a moment, he turned on Tony. “You mean you _know_ her?!”

“Lewis _works_ for me, Rogers.”

“Excuse _you_ , but I work for _Jane_.”

“Who works for me.”

“Nuh-uh. She works for _Pepper_. But that’s not important. What _is_ important is finding out what Creepy Coffee Guy is doing in your lab.”

Tony snorted. “He wanted me to help him track down this girl he sort of met in a coffee shop.”

Darcy edged away from Creepy Coffee Guy. “You were gonna say no, right?”

Tony laughed. “Creepy Coffee Guy, meet Darcy Lewis, the woman who tased the God of Thunder. Lewis, this is Steve Rogers, more commonly known as Creepy Coffee Guy, Captain America, and—apparently—your Soulmate. Congratulations, it’s a superhero.”

She blinked. “Oh.” She blinked again. “Wait, what? _Soulmate?”_

_Captain America_ nodded, and _was he actually blushing?_ He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again and spoke. “I’m sorry I ran away; I didn’t want to, not from _you_ , but I’ve been looking for… my friend for a long time. I still should have said something, but…” He looked at the floor, then up at her through his eyelashes, and _holy cow—_ “I’m no good with beautiful women.”

Darcy would’ve told him—eloquently—that that was a _lie_ , but honestly? She was having trouble remembering how to breathe. Speaking was out of the question.

So she kissed him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanonz: that kiss was pretty awkward. _He_ wasn't expecting it, _she_ wasn't expecting to do it, and Tony started cackling while they both blushed. And then they left to talk. Their next kiss (whenever it happened) was much better. (Also, apparently I headcanon Tony as being someone who cackles.)
> 
> Also, PSA: Don't take pictures of people without their permission.
> 
> PSA #2: Be kind/respectful to people who don't have a home. They are still people, and they deserve to be treated as such. They've lost a lot—maybe _everything—_ and they're still surviving. So, seriously—don't look down on them. Don't you dare. No one _chooses_ to be homeless.
> 
> tl;dr: Don't judge a book by its cover. Buy it a coffee instead.
> 
> ANYWAY. If you've got any prompts, leave them in the comments! Or, if you'd prefer, I'm giving tumblr a try (again), and you can look me up there—I'm [stella-malodi](http://stella-malodi.tumblr.com).


End file.
